


A New Friend

by IRL_Nagito



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Komaeda Nagito is Mothman, Moth want Fuit Cup, They eventually bond over living in the wilderness and they are best friends, bug buddies bug buddies!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRL_Nagito/pseuds/IRL_Nagito
Summary: Gonta did expect to make friends with some bugs on his expedition, but not one almost as big as he was.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito & Gokuhara Gonta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	A New Friend

Gonta had a small fire going, to keep him warm in the forest’s cold night and to light his campsite with a gentle glow so that he could see his notebook.

He was on an expedition sanctioned by Hope’s Peak, looking to take a rough census of the bugs in this area. It was oddly cathartic, being back in the wilderness for a while, though he did miss his friends back at the academy. 

The entomologist wrote in his notebook quietly, listening to the gentle sounds of chirring insects in the dark forest, until a louder sound met his ears.

A thrumming sound, like the beating of a hummingbird’s wings but amplified tenfold. Whatever it was, it was large, and it was just on the edge of his campsite.

He turned slowly, to not startle whatever it was, and caught the big, reflective eyes of some kind of human-sized bug. On further inspection, the thing had two large, fluffy, white antennae twitching over its head of fluffy, white hair. 

It looked like a moth, but also a person.

Human face and body, but with antennae and wings and four arms that gripped the branch that it was perched on, body pressed as close to the bark as it could get, likely in an attempt to hide.

“Hello, bug!” Gonta called excitedly, and the moth person made an alarmed squeak at the sudden noise, white wings fluttering so fast that they looked more like they were shivering. Warming up the muscles to fly away and squeaking loudly in an attempt at startling an attacker into hesitation, Gonta observed, and so he gentled his efforts.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Gonta didn’t mean to scare you,” he called, voice softened, “I’m not here to hurt you. Here-“

He turned to rifle through his bag, pulling out one of the little fruit cups that he kept as treats for beetles he came across. He pulled back the foil and held it up so the moth could see it, “It is food, fruit, are you hungry?”

The moth’s wings faltered and the squeaking stopped, and big grey eyes peered down at Gonta curiously. Gonta slowly leaned forward to set the cup down on the ground, closer to the tree where the moth was perched, almost startling it into attempting to flee again, but once he sat back quietly, it calmed down again.

After a couple minutes of sitting quietly, the moth descended from the tree hesitantly, climbing down the tree and hesitantly moving forward into Gonta’s campsite. It kept close to the ground on its knees and two of its four hands, while the others reached for the little fruit cup. 

It picked it up, took an experimental lick, and then promptly sat down and began to eat. Gonta could now see that it was very clearly male, and that he looked to be around the age of Gonta himself and his friends in the 77th class. 

He looked to be a near adult moth and human hybrid, with a bit of albinism, and Gonta was extremely excited about this discovery. Such a being shouldn’t even be possible, as insects and humans can’t breed, but this anomaly was standing in front of him despite that.

His wings were empty in a way, all snowy white with a few very faded grey markings, so Gonta couldn’t distinguish a species, taking into account what looked to be an overall lack of pigment, so the entomologist resigned himself to patience. He’d figure it out eventually.

“What is your name?” Gonta finally spoke once the mothman was licking up only the remnants of the snack with his long tongue, “Do you have one? Gonta is Gonta Gokuhara!”

The moth looked up at him, blinking, antennae twitching, before opening his mouth. It opened and closed a few more times, making quiet nonsense sounds, before Gonta could distinguish syllables. “Na.. gi.. to. Nagi.. to. Nagito. Am Nagito.”

“Nice to meet you, Nagito!” Gonta greeted, pulling another fruit cup from his bag, “Would you like more? Gonta also wants to know if you have always lived here, Gonta studies bugs and Gonta has not seen someone like you before!”

Nagito surprised him by moving around the campfire to sit himself right next to Gonta, holding out his hands for the fruit cup, “Not.. always.”

Gonta handed the fruit cup over, and smiled as Nagito peeled off the foil himself and handed it back over to Gonta. His tongue, which resembled a proboscis, dipped into the cup and drew a bit back into his mouth.

“Did you live with humans or with moth people before?” 

“Not.. human.”

“Were there a lot of you?”

“No.. Only three.”

“Did you know human language before too?”

“Yes. Has been.. time. Spoke it.”

They continued on with questions and answers for a while, until Nagito suddenly crawled up into Gonta’s lap, wings fluttering and antennae brushing over his face and neck and hands pressing and tapping curiously. 

Eventually, Nagito settled down and curled into Gonta’s chest, making a contented little chirping sound that immediately further endeared him to the entomologist. The moth fell asleep there, and Gonta patted him gently on the shoulder, large fingers brushing the wild, soft fluff that curled from Nagito’s nape. He reached for the notebook that he had sat aside and pulled the pencil from its pocket, flipping to a blank page towards the back and beginning to sketch.


End file.
